Just Another Super Stoker Rescue
by Leo the Tiger
Summary: Stoker continues his work as a superhero and proves vital to the victory.


Just Another Super Stoker Rescue

It was a beautiful day in Wildcat City, but it wasn't so beautiful for Lawrence Limburger, Ronaldo Rump, or Hairball. Limburger still suffered numerous destructions of his tower, Rump had a huge debt he didn't want to pay off, and Hairball was in prison. None of them really had such a brilliant idea that would have a gnat's lash of a chance of success. It was too difficult for the forces of evil to find good help these days. So why did they continue? Because evil always wants to unleash itself on the unsuspecting public. But where there is dark, there is also light.

Limburger had wanted to take a day off from being in his office to go golfing on the local golf course, but decided to draw up a new plan instead. For one thing, the golf course had been under orders of both the mayor of Wildcat City and the W.C.P.D. (plus the actions of Leo the Patriotic Lion) not to ever allow Limburger or his goons in, and secondly, Limburger always cheated. So did Rump. Rump preferred to golf on his own course, however, and had recently constructed one from what was once just normal forest area, without warning. Why? His Regenerator, that's why!

Yes, the Regenerator. Stoker Van Rotten's invention designed to terraform Mars and create a safe haven for all mice. So far, he had built two notable ones, one for Martian use (although the Catatonians got to that one first, but Cataclysm's use of it on full power from the start killed him in the resulting explosion), and one because he was Rump's prisoner, during the time when everyone—with the notable exception of Vinnie—thought he was a traitor. Oblivious to anyone else's thoughts, Vinnie staunchly defended Stoker's case against his fellow soldiers, and even the skeptics of the American public (until Leo intervened and threatened to throw them in jail for "being anti-American" by his book).

The red tetrahydrocarbons that made Stoker turn into that rat beat were now a thing of the past. After discovering green and yellow ones that proved to make for a much stronger Regenerator, Stoker also adjusted to a new alter-ego of Super Stoker. Exposure to the sun now gave him the traditional superpowers of flight, X-ray vision, and superhuman strength. But the one thing he always had even before that was a patriotic sense of duty, which all superheroes are required to possess, and was something Leo praised Stoker for. Stoker, however, continued to drive his motorcycle everywhere and continued using his Nightshift disguise for nighttime crimes, saving his superhero identity for the daytime. As Super Stoker, Stoker's uniform he wore had the typical red and blue style seen on Superman's uniform, but instead of an "S" inside the diamond, there was the mouse logo also seen on the Martian flag the Freedom Fighters carried with them as they marched into battle. Being the founder of the movement, Stoker carried it with him, no doubt, but now he carried two flags with him: the Martian flag, and, of course, Old Glory.

On this day, Stoker was high in the sky as Super Stoker, on patrol. But there didn't seem to be anything going on. "Sure is quiet today," he said to himself. "Hardly worth putting on the uniform." Then his super-hearing detected strong wind in the distance. "Hmmm. Sure is going to be a windy day today." He listened some more. "Wait a minute. That wind is coming from one big source! I've got to check this out!" He sped up and found the scene of the crime.

To Stoker's total surprise, there, being held hostage by Grease Pit and Karbunkle, with Limburger laughing all the way, was Leo! "Leo!" he gasped. "Hang on! I'm coming down!" He pointed himself diagonally down towards the pole Leo was tied to and flew in that direction. He sent a communications signal to the Last Chance Garage as well, prompting Throttle, Modo, and Vinnie to jump on their bikes, gun the engines, and shout their famous battle cry: "It's time to ROCK…and RIDE!"

Not seeing Stoker coming, Leo continued to yell, "You'll never get away with this, you intergalactic terrorists!" Then he said to himself, "Boy, am I glad I wore the armor today." (Leo wore a one-piece golden armor made of stainless steel. The only thing it wasn't protecting was his head, but if one even had a thought about shooting Leo in the head, they were sentenced to a minimum of 75 years in prison.)

"Oh, indeed, I should say it is no say, Mr. Zanicchi," Limburger replied. "Besides, your planet's natural resources are just what Plutark needs. And with my new sun generator making it always sunny, your planet's leaders will beg me to take the resources in exchange for a sip of water!"

"Uh, boss…" Grease Pit began, catching sight of Stoker.

"Not now, you oily oaf! I'm enjoying myself!" Limburger argued. "Never interrupt me when I'm gloating!"

"But, boss, your plan's been infested…with the old-timer!" Grease Pit managed to spit out before Limburger could grab him and use him to smash Fred the Mutant, Karbunkle's monster.

"What?!" Limburger exclaimed as he and Karbunkle looked up to see the ugly truth.

"Ah!" Leo said to himself with a smile on his face. "Here come the cavalry! I knew those patriots from Mars wouldn't let me down even if I was the one taken as hostage!"

The laser fire that came next indicated the Biker Mice had arrived, and because he happened to be fishing with his uncle (Modo) the night before, so was Rimfire. While the terrific trio used the weapons from their bikes, Rimfire leaped from his, did a front flip, and with one swift move, cut the ropes with his hands alone. Leo broke free of the pole and ran for cover as Stoker pushed the pole down until it crushed the sun generator into a billion pieces, resulting in a fire that the fire brigade promptly proceeded to put out with their hoses. Because Limburger's tower was close by, it also fell to pieces.

The firing squad battle lasted about five minutes before Stoker noticed Limburger was trying to make his escape. "I've got him on the radar!" he announced. "We can't lose him now!"

"Go get him, troops!" Leo shouted. "And don't panic, I'm right behind you!" Stoker continued to be airborne as the Mice and Rimfire rode their bikes. Leo, not able to drive his Patriotmobile (because it was in the shop), rode with Rimfire on the back of his bike. "Hang on for life, Leo," Rimfire had warned. "It's going to be a bumpy ride."

"Don't worry about me, soldier," Leo replied. "If I fall off, I've got the moves to get me back on my feet, and the radar to find out where you are."

"Faster, Karbunkle! Faster!" Limburger had been screaming.

"I'm going as fast as I can, your cream cheesiness!"

"Then what is the problem? Why are those bothersome Biker Mice catching us, going 1.5 seconds for every 1 second we are going?"

"Because you're running out of fuel," Grease Pit blurted out.

"You nincompoop! You took the words right out of my mouth!" Karbunkle scolded.

Vinnie took a flare and threw it at Grease Pit's tricycle, leading him to crash into an abandoned building and saving the demolition crew three weeks' work. "That idiot did our work for us," the boss later told Leo. "We're glad. Now we can send our construction crews here to build that new building that statue of you was supposed to go in front of." (The mayor had dedicated a statue in Leo's honor that was to go in front of that building and was working on one for Tom the Patriotic Tiger, Leo's faithful sidekick.)

No sooner had Grease Pit crashed when Modo grabbed him and threw him all the way to Niagra Falls. Throttle, using his battle gloves, sent Karbunkle there with a knockout punch, and the combined efforts of Stoker and Rimfire sent Limburger there. When Limburger hit the water, who should be waiting for him, in the worst of moods, but Lord Camembert!

"You're worthless, Limburger!" he screamed. "Napoleon Brie could have done better than you! I am NEVER letting you inhabit this planet ever again!" Using a transporter device, he transported everyone including him back to the Plutarkian Mothership, where he was sentenced to a life of cleaning the bathrooms with his tongue.

Hearing with his super-hearing, Stoker reported the news to his comrades. "Lord Camembert caught Limburger in the fact of landing in Niagra Falls, soldiers!" he announced. "And because he was so mad at Limburger, he banished Limburger to the outer reaches of space forever! He's never coming back, and neither is Grease Pit or Karbunkle!"

"Oh, buzz kill!" Vinnie exclaimed. "I'm gonna miss partying with old stink fish!"

"Yeah, but it was all worth it, bros!" Throttle smiled. "He's gone, and he's never coming back. All we have to worry about is Rump roast, and he's not gonna plan anything special for a long time. Not since his crib's also totaled!"

"Oh, momma!" Modo replied. "Score one for the mice!"

"Excellent job, troops!" Leo congratulated. "The Stars and Stripes have more reasons to be appreciated than ever! I personally guarantee it! You mice are the greatest thing to happen to America since John Phillip Sousa!"

"We couldn't do it without you, O Grand Old Defender," Modo spoke up, using one of his nicknames for Leo. "You brought us a whole new attitude towards fighting the forces of evil."

"Glad to be of service," Leo replied, saluting Modo. Modo and Rimfire saluted him back.

"So after we tell Charley girl about this, who wants hot dogs and root beer?" Vinnie spoke up.

"Oh, man! You're playing my song, bro!" Modo smiled. "Let's ROCK…"

"…and RIDE!" everyone shouted, gunning their engines and racing back home. Leo turned to salute Stoker one more time before he launched himself into the stratosphere, headed in the same direction. "This calls for a Stoker symphony," Leo said to himself, suddenly feeling divine inspiration to create the music he was famous for. He grabbed a spiral notebook and pencil and began to set the notes down for the first movement.

THE END

* * *

_Biker Mice From Mars © Rick Ungar, Tom Tataranowicz, Tom Tataranowicz Animation, Brentwood Television Funnies, and whoever else owns the rights  
Leo the Patriotic Lion © me and me alone; DO NOT STEAL!_


End file.
